


Чёртова шерсть

by RecklessLondon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessLondon/pseuds/RecklessLondon
Summary: У Пёти линька, у Отабека чемодан чёрных вещей, а Юра считает своим святым долгом избавить Отабека от шерсти, из-за чего постоянно прикасается.





	Чёртова шерсть

Отабек набил чемодан тёмными вещами, вполне осознавая, что у Юры белый кот. Просто после однажды брошенной фразы, что у него, Отабека, крутые чёрные футболки, поступить иначе он не мог. На выбор чёрных же узких джинсов с рваными коленками повлияла продавец-консультант, убеждавшая, что в этой модели ноги невысокого Отабека визуально кажутся длиннее, а ещё подчёркиваются мускулистые бёдра и икры профессионального фигуриста. Вот у кого ноги казались бесконечно прекрасными в совершенно любой одежде — это у Юры, вытянувшегося и возмужавшего за последние два года. Отабеку очень хотелось соответствовать хоть немного. И нравиться, что уж там.

— Давай почистим липким роликом, — вздохнул Юра и зарылся чуть ли не с головой в тумбочку у двери.

Отабек стоял перед зеркалом в пол и скептически оглядывал своё «крутое» чёрное одеяние, покрытое светящимся на солнце меховым слоем Пётиной шерсти. Юра же предусмотрительно надел светлые шорты и белую худи с капюшоном.

— Мохнатая тварь, как тополь в июне! О, нашёл, иди сюда, — он схватил Отабека за локоть и завертел, ловко катая липучку по футболке. — Блин, на джинсы тоже нацеплял.

Пока Отабек думал, он ли «мохнатая тварь» — что в настоящий момент, можно сказать, правда — или всё-таки линяющий кот, Юра уселся на пол и заскользил роликом по его бёдрам. Отабек, глядя вниз, как можно незаметнее сглотнул. Стоило продолжать анализировать слова или думать о дохлом осьминоге, а не о Юре, провокационно стоявшем на коленях между его ног — но выходило плохо.

— Юр, давай я сам, — жалобно сказал он, чувствуя, как член позорно крепчает, а выдержка — наоборот.

— Да ладно, кот мой, а страдаешь ты.

Отабек действительно страдал. Но не от испорченных вещей и траты времени, а от обилия Юриных прикосновений. 

— Бля, да эта чёртова шерсть у тебя везде! Слышишь, Пётя, ты теперь «чёрт». 

Пётя сидел на чемодане Отабека, явно сбрасывая туда килограммы своего белого меха, заражая всю одежду как зомби-вирус, и таким взглядом взирал на бренных людишек, что будь у него брови, одну бы он точно пренебрежительно выгнул, а так просто постукивал хвостом по пластиковой обивке.

— Снимай, короче, придётся надеть что-то другое, — сдался Юра, кидаясь в возмущённо мяукнувшего кота роликом. — Давай помогу, а то даже с блоком рекламы опоздаем на начало.

Он подцепил края и, проводя запястьями по бокам Отабека, потащил футболку вверх. Отабек до боли закусил губу и задрал руки, капитулируя. Всемогущий бог льда и острых лезвий, дай ему сил.

***

 

— Стоять! — выкрикнул Юра резко и в противовес мягко прикоснулся тёплыми пальцами к коротко стриженому виску застывшего у холодильника Отабека, снимая шерстинку . 

Того пробрало мурашками от затылка до копчика. Захотелось продлить ласку и потянуться за Юриной рукой как коту. 

— О, на воротнике тоже, сейчас уберу. Может, побрить эту меховую задницу? Задолбался пылесосить два раза за день. 

Юра, подойдя близко-близко, сосредоточенно пощипывал ткань футболки и жарко дышал в шею, а Отабек, доведённый до грани, при слове «задница» никак не мог думать о коте. Перед глазами на дверце холодильника, как назло, висел большой магнит с фотографией их прошлогоднего отдыха на подмосковной даче — Юра в красных шортах валялся на животе на садовой раскладушке и смеялся, потому что Отабек щекотал ему пятки хвостом лежащего в ногах Пёти. Кажется, тогда Юра не был таким тактильным, кот не так сильно линял, а Отабеку жилось немного легче.

— Всё! — Юра несильно шлёпнул его по лопатке, будто погладил. — Доставай брокколи и грудку. Только Пётьке не давай. Нагуглил тут, что у кошек может появиться аллергия на курятину, отсюда и обильная линька. 

У Отабека обильное потоотделение наверняка тоже от белого мяса. И обильный приток крови к дискредитирующим местам.

— Пусть, короче, сухари свои грызёт. О! Не садись… на этот стул, — закончил Юра, глядя на усевшегося у окна Отабека со странным торжеством. — На нём Пётька спит. Так что иди сюда, буду отряхивать. 

Отабек встал и обречённо развернулся. Шустрая ладонь тут же захлопала его по заднице, и он зажмурил глаза, борясь с двумя противоречивыми желаниями: разрыдаться или зажать Юру на этом подоконнике.

— Только я тебе всех невест отобью, если верить примете.

— Главное, не четверные флипы, — вздохнул Отабек.

— Не, если бы так было можно, Витьку давно бы отшлёпали. Так что не бойся, я безопасно, разумно, добровольно.

Где же Отабек так нагадил себе в карму, что уже второй день его самоконтроль подвергался проверке?

***

 

На третье утро они запланировали отработать совместный прокат для показательных, ради чего и не поехали на дачу, как предыдущие два года. Яков дал каток только до девяти, пока не примчат его юниоры, которым, в отличие от Юры, отпуск не положен.

В пять тридцать Отабек влетел в ванную, жалея, что не побрился накануне вечером. Тёмная щетина уже пробивалась над губой и на подбородке, но если заняться ею сейчас, Юрка вытолкает его из дома без завтрака и кофе. Поэтому он наскоро умылся, зачесал влажными пальцами волосы назад и, игнорируя своё белое, уткнулся мокрым лицом в леопардовое полотенце, пахнувшее знакомым и уже таким родным бальзамом после бритья. Юра ненавидел свою растительность на лице, вылезающую смешными рыжеватыми пучками, из-за чего процедурами, похоже, не пренебрёг. 

— Привет, — всё ещё сонно улыбнулся он, откидывая с глаз растрёпанную чёлку, когда Отабек зашёл в кухню. — Садись.

Отабек плюхнулся рядом и тяжело вздохнул. В законном отпуске организм никак не хотел просыпаться в такую рань. 

— Да блин! — Юра, широко раскрыв глаза, придвинулся ближе и развернул его к себе за подбородок. — Опять шерсть! Я же тебе новое полотенце повесил, неужели этот меховой пиздюк успел залезть в шкаф? 

Отабек почувствовал, как загорелись щёки. 

Юра дёрнул уголком рта и, аккуратно касаясь, прошёлся пальцами по лицу, снимая шерстинки. У Отабека закололо губы от желания поцеловать эту полуулыбку, в груди бешено шарахало о рёбра сердце, а в голове ярко горела надпись «Давай!» с их парных футболок. Выдохнув, как перед прыжком, он понял, что проиграл эту войну с самим собой, и ласково прижался к губам Юры. А через секунду был свален на соседний стул жадным напором.

— Всё-таки да! — радостно выдохнул Юра и поцеловал его ещё раз. — Слава Пётиным яйцам! Я боялся, что неправильно трактую сигналы. 

— Всё-таки да, — облегчённо улыбнулся Отабек. — Спасибо Пёте.

— Кстати! После трени у нас будет дело не для людей в чёрном. Я этого говнюка три месяца не вычёсывал и реально задолбался от его шерсти.

А Отабеку, кажется, эта шерсть теперь очень даже нравилась.


End file.
